Kurama&Botan, stuck in an elevator
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Botan is asked to bring Kurama to the Spirit World when he dosen't show up for another mission, they take the new elevator,full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

KURAMA AND BOTAN, STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR

By: Panther

rating: m

pairing: Kurama&Botan

a/n: I don't own characters in Yu Yu hakusho

Summary: Botan is asked to bring Kurama to the Spirit World when he dosen't show up for another mission, they take the new elevator that has been placed for the spirit detectives to take when they have to be in the spirit world for missions. But as they get on and push the button to go up, the elevator stops.

Spirit World, Koenma's office

" Alright pacifier breathe, whats the emergancy?! " Yusuke shouted out as he came into the office with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan.

Koenma looked up from his stamping and saw his team of detectives and noticed that one was missing, ignoring Yusuke's rants, he asked, " Where's Kurama? He's usually here with you guys. "

That question stopped Yusuke's rants about Koenma calling him at the wrong damn time and looked around at his friends faces and he too noticed the redhead was missing.

" I'm not sure. Any of you guys seen him? " Yusuke asked his friends.

" Nope. I've been escorting souls all day until I was told to get you, Yusuke. " Botan answered.

" I haven't seen him either. " Kuwabara answered.

Yusuke then looked at Hiei, " What about you Hiei? "

" Hn. " Was his answer.

" Oh come on Hiei! Where is he? " Yusuke asked again.

" He's still in that school thing of his, if he hasn't skipped out while trying to avoid those females that have been chasing him around. " Hiei answered the detective as he turned and leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

" But he's still usually here. Girls chasing him or not. " Kuwabara said.

" It would seem those girls won't leave him alone. Looks like he's in a bit of a tight spot. " Koenma said as he turned on the t.v. screen and everyone saw where Kurama was.

He was in a broom closet, the door locked and what looked like a hundered or so girls outside of the door screaming at him,

" Shuuichi! Why won't you come out and talk to us! We love you! "

" Talk about desperate. " Botan said as she saw some of the girls knocking on the door and some teachers trying to break up the group of girls and get Kurama out of the closet.

" Hey isn't that his mom. " Yusuke said as he saw a dark haired woman going over to the group of girls.

" I think so. " Botan said.

" Wow. His mom sure is pretty. " Kuwabara said, never seeing Kurama's mom before.

" Don't let him hear you say that with that tone or he'll kill you, he's very protective of his mom. " Yusuke replied.

" Shut up Yusuke. It was a commpliment. " Kuwabara shouted as he and the others looked back at screen,

" Shuuichi. Come on out of there. " Shiori said gently to her son.

" I'll come out when those girls leave mother. "

They heard Kurama say as the screen whiched and they saw Kurama up against the door, with his feet up on the wall, keeping the door shut with his body weight and strength.

After those words were said, Shiori turned to the group and kindly asked them to leave and they did, thinking, if they did as Shuuichi's mother said and got on her good side, she might tell her son to date them.

When the girls were gone, Kurama finally came out of the closet.

" I'm glad thats over. Lets go home shall we mother? " He asked her as they walked out of the school and out to the car, Kurama opening the driver door for his mother and then got in himself.

Turning off the screen, Koenma turned back to his friends.

" Ok now that that mess is over. Botan, " He said as he looked at his best ferry girl.

" Yes Lord Koenma? " She replied as she looked at her boss.

" Change your clothes and go to Kurama's home and bring him here. " Koenma ordered as he went back to stamping his papers.

" Yes Lord Koenma. " Botan said as she turned and went out the office doors and towards her room to change.

Back in the office,

" And what exactly are we going to do while we wait on them to get back here? " Yusuke asked.

" Well we had a gym put up if you want to go there and train or just work out. It might be awhile before those two get back here. " Koenma said as he continued to stamp on the papers.

" Sounds like fun. Come on Kuwabara, lets go see if you got any better since I last fought you. " Yusuke replied as he walked out of the office with Kuwabara following behind and saying how he was going to beat Yusuke.

" Aren't you going Hiei? " Koenma asked as he looked over and saw that Hiei was already gone. " Guess he went back to the demon world. I'll just have to call him back when Kurama and Botan get here. " Koenma continued as he stamped away on the papers as they kept coming in.

With Kurama and his mother,

" I wish you wouldn't hide in those closets like that Shuuichi. " Shiori said as she drove down the street to their home.

" I apologize mother. But those girls just won't leave me be. " Kurama replied as he looked out of the car window.

" Maybe if you get a girlfriend, they'll leave you alone. " Shiori reasoned.

" Yes. But my girlfriend would only be with me for two seconds. " Kurama said.

" Now what makes you say that? " She asked as she pulled into the driveway and put the car in park and turned it off.

" Because those girls would kill her the second they saw her with me. They get jealous easily mother. " Kurama said as he got out of the car and around to her side.

" Shuuichi. You know I can open my door just fine on my own. You don't have to open it for me. " His mother gently chided.

" Yes I know mother. But you raised me to be a gentleman and thats what I'm being. " Kurama replied back to his human mother as he also helped her out of the car.

" Yes your right I did, didn't I. " Shiori said with a smile and unlocked the door and going into the house when she heard,

" Kurama! "

Both Kurama and his mother turned to see Botan standing there in her usual jeans with her tight black long sleeved shirt and white boots with her blue hair in its usual style.

" Hello Botan, what seems to be the matter? " Kurama asked as he got over the shock at seeing her there at his home, which she never came to before and put a real smile on his face, instead of a fake one he puts on for those girls at school.

" Shuuichi? "

" Hmm. Oh, I'm sorry mother. This is my good friend Botan. Botan, this is my mother Shiori. " Kurama introduced as he looked at his mother's confused face.

" Nice to meet you Mrs. Minimino. Kurama's told everyone in our group so much about you! " Botan said cheerfully to her secret love's mother.

" It is nice to meet you as well Botan. You must be very good friends with Shuuichi if he's told you about me, which I'm hoping is good. " Shiori said back with a smile of her own.

" Of course. He dosen't say one thing bad about you! And I'm sorry I got to steal him away but we have a meeting to get to. " Botan said the last part fastly, as she came over and began to drag Kurama away.

" When will you be back? " Shiori asked before they could get away.

" Well I'm not really sure Mrs. Minimino. It depends on what Lo.. I mean our boss says and how long it takes him to tell us what we are to do. " Botan answered her, not noticing that her hand was still linked in Kurama's arm.

But Shiori noticed and she also noticed that her son froze up as he noticed it as well, " Well if you aren't too busy after your meeting, would you like to come over and have dinner with us? " Shiori asked.

" Well I'm not sure. I'd have to check with my boss first. " Botan answered as she stood there and thought it over. " I myself wouldn't mind it. But my boss is another matter. " She continued.

" Well I hope you get to come, it would nice to have one of Shuuichi's friends over for dinner every now and then. " Shiori said and looked like she was about to say more but her son said,

" I'm sorry mother, but we must be off. If we're not there in a certain amount of time, our boss tends to have a temper tantrum. And we don't want to be there when he has it. I'll call you when the meeting is over. Bye mother." Kurama said as he was now the one dragging Botan away from the house and glanced out of the corner of his eye as he saw his mother smile and close the door.

_' Oh great. Now she thinks Botan and I are lovers. ' __**' You know you love her anyway so why denie it. And I believe she loves us as well. '**_ Yoko said to his human side.

_' What makes you think she loves us? ' __**' Well the fact that your dragging her with your hand around hers and that she is blushing like your hair, which she has **__**never**__** done before might be a good hint. '**_

_' Do shut up will you. ' __**' No I will not shut up. Not until you admit that you are in love with her. ' **__' If we're in love with her then why don't you admit it as well? ' __**' I don't have to. ' **__' Why is that? ' __**' Because I already admitted it. OVER A WEEK AGO! And stop talking to me. Our vixen is talking to you. '**_

And with that, Yoko went silent.

" Kurama? Are you listening?! " Botan nearly shouted as she was being dragged down the street.

" Sorry Botan. What's the matter? " Kurama asked as he slowed his walked, finally and reluctantly, let go of Botan's hand.

" I said we passed the portal back there. " She said in a whisper when she noticed that some passers by looked over at the two.

" Oh. Sorry. Yoko was talking to me. " Kurama also whispered as they turned around walked back to the portal they, well **he**, had passed.

" Really? About what if you don't mind me asking? "

_**' Tell her about our little chit chat Shuuichi. I'm sure she'll be interrested.' **__' Shut up! ' _

" Oh he was just telling me who he was in love with. Nothing big. " Kurama said on his own before he could stop to think. ( Yoko's doing ;) )

And for a moment, Botan lost the shine in her light purple eyes as they came over to the portal and went inside.

**Here's ch. one :)**

**Tell me how I did and I'll keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

KURAMA AND BOTAN, STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR

By: Panther

rating: m

pairing: Kurama&Botan

Summary: Botan is asked to bring Kurama to the Spirit World when he dosen't show up for another mission, they take the new elevator that has been placed for the spirit detectives to take when they have to be in the spirit world for missions. But as they get on and push the button to go up, the elevator stops.

_For a moment Botan lost the shine in her light purple eyes as they came over to the portal and went inside._

--

_' Nice going Yoko. Now she hates us! Why did you make me say that? ' __**' I thought it was a good idea at the time. ' **_Yoko replied as his human side and Botan walked down the hall of the Spirit World palace, with Botan not making a sound.

" Botan. Are you alright? " Kurama asked the girl he loved. _**' About time you admitted it. ' **__' Shut up Yoko! And stay out of this! ' _Kurama said to his demon side.

" Hmm. Oh yes of course! Just fine and dandy see! " Botan said putting up her smiling face forcing the light back in her eyes.

Kurama stared at her for a moment while thinking, _' It would seem that I'm not the only one who can put up a mask to cover up my real feelings. ' _and said out loud,

" Botan. Your a terrible liar. "

Her happy mask fell as she heard what he had said, " How do you know that? For all you know, I could be just fine. " She said back with a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

" I can smell your mood. " Kurama answered her casually and noticed that she had stopped in front of some elevator doors.

" Why did you stop? I didn't upset you again did I? " Kurama asked as he came back over to her.

" No. I just thought we'd take the elevator. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei didn't want to take it, and I really don't feel like taking the stairs again. I even tried to tell them the elevator was for the them to use since we had it put up. " Botan answered as she pushed the button.

" Why didn't they want to take the elevator? I know Yusuke would've jumped at the chance to get to Koenma's office faster and get whatever it is that Koenma has planned for us, over with. "

" Well, him and Kuwabara had an argument about trusting the way it was made or something like that when I first brought it up and then Hiei started in, saying that they were just lazy and didn't like taking the stairs and that of course lead to where we had to take the stairs instead. " Botan answered again as the doors opened and they stepped inside, with Botan going in first.

" Why is there only one button? " Kurama asked as he saw the panel were the buttons usually are in the human world's elevators.

" Well we had this elevator put in just for you guys to take when you all had missions to go on. " Botan answered again and then went silent again as she pressed the button.

After a few mintues of quite, Kurama was getting anixous, he never knew Botan to be so silent before, well except for when she had taken Genkai here during the dark tournment and she had been greatly depressed from it.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked rather violently, more violently then the human world's elevators, causing Botan to fall back and almost hit the wall behind her, but luckily Kurama had caught her, but she wasn't the only thing he caught, he also caught her scent and it was mixed with fear, shock, hurt, and revoltion. Which he coulndn't explain and helped her to her feet again, but as he did, the elevator jerked again and this time Kurama lost his balance, he fell down, but since his arm was still around Botan, she went down with him.

During the short fall to the ground, Kurama moved to where he would take most of the force when they would hit, with Botan on top of him, eyes closed and hands on his shoulders.

The elevator shuddered and then all was quite, the lights had flickered for a second or two and came back on, as they did, Botan opened her eyes again and noticed that she was on top of Kurama, with his arms wrapped around her mid back and her head was on his chest and her hands was on his shoulders.

" Are you alright Botan? " He asked as he looked down at her.

" Yeah I'm fine. " She answered weakly and slowly got up and stood, reaching her hand out, she helped Kurama up.

" Thats quiet the grip you got there Botan. " Kurama said as she let go of his hand and clinched it for a moment and then shook it around.

" Thanks. Now I wonder what happened? " Botan said as she looked up at the ceiling.

" It would seem that the elevator has broken down. " Kurama replied, " Isn't there a way to let anyone know that it's broken? " Kurama asked.

" Well there's my communication mirror. "

" Great. "

" But..I don't have it with me. " Botan said as she smiled her nervous smile as Kurama sweat dropped.

" What about an emergancy hatch? " he asked.

" I don't think they put one in. We could look though. " She answered as she looked up at the ceiling and walked over to the railing on the side of the elevator and jumped onto it, putting her hands on the sides to steadly herself, keeping one hand on one side, she reached up with the other pushing up against the ceiling to see if the tiles would move.

As she did this Kurama was amazed that Botan was able to do what she did, the way she had done the jump was like he or any of his friends would do if they were avoiding an oppent.

_' That sure was impressive. ' __**' I'd say. I bet she trains on a daily basis. Espeically with people like us, she would diffently need to defend herself. But then again she was always a good fighter. I wonder how long she would...' **__' Don't you start with your perverted thoughts.' __**' Oh come on Shuuichi. Can't I just imagine for a moment what it would be like to just touch her? ' **__' No. ' __**' Damn it. And damn you. '**_

" Kurama? Are you just going to stand there? Help me! " Botan said as reached out a little farther and lost her balance a third time and almost hit the the floor again.

But as before, Kurama caught her, but she was in a different position, since she was reaching outward, she fell face forward, thus when Kurama caught her this time, his left arm was on her stomach, nearly touch her breasts, and his right arm was under her thighs, nearly touching her rear, causing her to blush when she realized where and how close his arms and hands were to two out of three of her most private parts.

" You need to be more careful. " He said as he gently set her down, trying to stop the blush coming up to his face.

" Sorry. You know me, I'm such a clutz. " She replied with her nervous smile on, with her blush still on her face, and heard Kurama chuckle a little.

" I don't think your a clutz. You just seem to be unluckly in places high off the ground. " He said.

" Now if that was true. I'd be falling off of my oar all the time. " Botan said almost teasingly, _' If I can't have him, I might as well enjoy his company while I can. ' _Botan thought sadly as she looked up at the man she couldn't have now since he basically said he was in love with another, when she noticed that his eyes were changing and his face was changing a little as well and started to back away.

He saw that she was backing away from him and asked, in a worried voice,

" Botan? What's the matter? "

" Your eyes. " She said.

" What about them? "

" Their turning gold. " She answered again only this time, not only could Kurama smell her fear, he could also see her shake with it as well as he felt his demon side take over and the worse part was,

He couldn't stop it.

**Cliffy :)**

**Here's ch. 2 hope you all like it :)**

**And as always, thank you dela490 and lovely123 and any others for your reviews from last chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

KURAMA AND BOTAN, STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR

By: Panther

rating: m

pairing: Kurama&Botan

Summary: Botan is asked to bring Kurama to the Spirit World when he dosen't show up for another mission, they take the new elevator that has been placed for the spirit detectives to take when they have to be in the spirit world for missions. But as they get on and push the button to go up, the elevator stops.

_'' Their turning gold. " She answered again only this time, not only could Kurama smell her fear, he could also see her shake with it as well as he felt his demon side take over and the worse part was,_

_He couldn't control it._

--

Botan watched as her love, _' He's not my love if he loves another. ' _Botan told herself, turn into his demon side, wondering what she had done to cause this transformation.

**Flashback, when Kurama caught her.**

_**' There's that scent again. ' **__' I know. I also told you it was a bad idea to tell her you were in love with someone. ' __**' You know. I'm getting tired of that scent she carries now. Especially that revoltion one. I'm taking over straiting this mess out.' **__' What! No you can't! I won't allow you to harm her! ' __**' You can't stop me this time Shuuichi. I WILL take over and I WILL straighten out this mess. ' **__' No. Stop. ' __**' Shut up. ' **_**Yoko said as he started to take over.**

**End flashback**

Kurama's human emerald green eyes turned bright gold, his human ears shifted and formed on his head; becoming fox ears, he grew taller as his clothes changed from black jeans and a green t-shirt ( his school uniform was dirty ) to a completely white out-fit, he grew a tail and his finger nails turned into claws as his red hair turned silver to match his ears and tail.

After another moment or two, Kurama had fully transformed into Yoko Kurama.

And Botan had pushed herself into the corner on the other side of the elevavtor as she saw him fully transformed, shaking with fear and terror, hoping that he would just bust through the ceiling and leave her alone. But that didn't happen, Yoko, when he noticed that she was no longer where he had seen her while still in his human form, turned slowly around to were she was now and tilted his head to the side as he saw her shake.

Even though he knew she was scared of him, he thought he'd try to be a little humorus to ease her nerves, " It's not that cold in here, is it? " He said with a smile, but that didn't seem to ease Botan's nerves, in fact, she started to shake even more as he came towards her and bent down on his feet, his tail curled around his foot as he did.

" What did I do to cause you to change Kurama? " Botan asked in a fearfull voice as she watched his every move.

" Well your scent for one. Why is it that I smell both terror and fear from you? And earlier I as well as Shuuichi, smelt revoltion from you, as though you hated it when we touched you. " Yoko asked/answered back.

" I don't hate you or Kurama. And I never said I didn't hate you touching me. It was the fact it couldn't be a touch... " Botan started, after controlling her shaking, but stopped her explaination, fearing that he would laugh at her for confessing her feelings even though he said he loved another.

" A touch of what? A touch of love or a touch of intamacy or is it a touch of lust you desire? " Yoko said with a smirk on his handsome face, reaching out to place his hand on her face, but stopped as she suddenly got up in a flash and jumped over him and back over to were she was earlier.

" Just forget it! And keep your hands to yourself you perverted jerk! " She shouted at him, causing the ears on his head to flatten back against his head and his eye to flinch.

" Botan. Just tell me why you hate me. " He asked in the softest voice she had ever heard from him as he stood and turned to face her, but his question only fueled her anger.

" I already told you that I don't hate you or Kurama! I love you!! " She shouted again and quickly closed her mouth and put her hands over it as she realized she admitted her love for the fox demon/human in front of her and just as quickly, turned around and tried her hardest to hide her blush from him.

But she never heard the demon laugh, or chuckle for that matter. So Botan started to turn back around when she felt two strong and bare arms go around her waist and felt a slight pressure on the top of her head.

" You know Botan. You never asked me who it was that I loved. " Yoko said, his voice had gone back to that deep voice that she loved almost as much as the man that now held her to him, and it sent shivers down her spine.

And Yoko felt the tremble as he held her closer to his chest and moved his head to the side of her neck and began to nuzzle her pulse point with the tip of his nose and gentlely nibble her neck as well.

Botan moaned at the touch and asked the one question that she had pushed to the back of her mind, " And...who..is that...p-person Kurama? "

Yoko had been lightly kissing her slightly exposed shoulder, he pulled her black shirt away, when she had asked the question and lifted his head up and to her ear, " It's you. It's always been you my sweet vixen and please, call me Yoko. " He told her as he went back to kissing her shoulder.

" Hmmm...Y-Yoko. " She moaned out as she felt his hands move under her shirt and felt them sliding across her flat stomach and going to her back, Botan then reached up and placed her hands on top of the demon's ears, she had been wanting to touch them for a long time, ever since she first seen him like this.

Yoko pulled back turned Botan around and fully kissed her on her lips saying as he pulled away, " You will be mine, Botan. " He said seductively and smiled down at his vixen, a fang showing as he did.

And that sent another shiver down the deity's spine.

**Cliffy :)**

**Here's ch. 3 hope it too short but if it is, I'll make the next ch. longer ;)**

**And as always thank you DELA490, LOVELY123, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, JUST 2 DREAM OF YOU, AND CAMPIONSAYN FOR YOUR REVIEWS LAST CH. :) AND I'M SORRY IF ANY WORDS ARE MISSPELLED, MY SPELLCHECK DOESN'T SEEM TO WORKING :(**


	4. Chapter 4

KURAMA AND BOTAN, STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR

By: Panther

rating: m

pairing: Kurama&Botan

Summary: Botan is asked to bring Kurama to the Spirit World when he dosen't show up for another mission, they take the new elevator that has been placed for the spirit detectives to take when they have to be in the spirit world for missions. But as they get on and push the button to go up, the elevator stops.

**a/n: there's a lemon in this ch. I warn you my lemon's aren't the best in the world, but I try.**

_" Hmmm...Y-Yoko. " She moaned out as she felt his hands move under her shirt and felt them sliding across her flat stomach and going to her back, Botan then reached up and placed her hands on top of the demon's ears, she had been wanting to touch them for a long time, ever since she first seen him like this._

_Yoko pulled back and turned Botan around and fully kissed her on her lips saying as he pulled away, " Your going to be mine. "_

_And that sent another shiver down the deity's spine._

--

As Yoko felt her shiver again, he held her against him and running his hands up and down her back, he growled deep in his throat, but then he pulled back and looked at Botan.

When he growled, he caught her scent and smelt her fear, but he didn't see it in her eyes, and he nuzzled her neck again to assure her that it wasn't a threatening growl but a good growl and she nuzzled his neck in return, showing she understood.

Yoko smirked when he felt her nuzzling his neck as he lifted her shirt up and tossed it over his head and before Botan could cover herself, his hands went back to roaming over her exposed flesh.

Moaning as he did this, Botan raised her hands to his chest and slipped her hands into his tunic and slide it off him and when he felt his tunic come off, he pulled back and she could see how well toned he was, he wasn't overly muscled, but muscled enough for her liking and as she looked at him, he looked at her and couldn't help but smirk with pride that her goddess like body was going to be just for his eyes and his alone. And he swore that if other male, demon, spirit, or human looked at or even **thought** about looking or even touch his girl, he would kill them before they even made a move on her.

While he looked at his intended mate, Botan had raised her hands a third time and placed them once again on her lover's ears and started to rub them again, causing him to growled again and this time she wasn't scared for she knew now that he liked it and as she rubbed his ears, he raised his hands once more and took her hair out of it's tie and watched her hair fall down and frame her beautiful face and thought how lovely she looked with her hair down and wished she'd keep it like that, for this was the second he had ever seen her with her hair like this, the first time was when he, even though he was in human form, and his friends had fought Yakumo when he tried to take over the human world and Botan had placed the power sphere in her own body to keep it safe.

And as he runned his hand through her soft blue hair, he noticed the scare on stomach where that evil king had reached in and grabbed the sphere from her body, he'd seen it as he, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Hinageshi had came through the doors at the top of the building where Yusuke had been fighting the evil king, but he hadn't known it had scared.

" Why didn't you tell us you were injured? " He asked, knowing she'd know what he meant.

" Because the injury wasn't that big and had slowly healed after Koenma brought me back. " She answered and took her hands away from his ears and went to cover up her scar.

" Don't. You should be proud of that scar, for it shows that you don't show fear or hesitation to save others. It's apart of you, its who you are Botan, and if you think that that is going to make me disgusted with you, then your wrong, I'm not disgusted by it, its just as beauitful as you are to me. " He told her in that soft voice again and stopped her hands from covering up her scar and bent his head down and softly kissed the scar and as he did, he heard her moan his name,

" Y-Yoko. "

He smirked at the sound and continued to kiss up her body, going past her chest and kissed the front of her neck as he felt her hands running up and down his stomach, chest, shoulders, and go around and rub his back the same way, and he also felt her hands go lower and brush aganst his tail, causing it to flick back and forth, in a wagging motion.

" Botan. " He moaned out and looked into her eyes as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra off and keeping his eyes on hers, lifted her up and layed her down on floor, which had turned, along with the rest of elevator, to vine covered with big leaves over them to soften the floor for the two lover's.

As Yoko layed her down and reached down at the same time as she did and they each removed the others pants and Yoko lined his harden manhood at her entrance and asked,

" Are you sure? Once we've done this and I mark you, your mine forever. "

" Yoko. Shut up. " Botan answered and kissed her lover fully on the lips and reached around on his back and touched his tail with one hand, while the other went to his ear and that was all the Fox demon needed to make his control snap and he entered his mate and at the same time, placed his fangs on her neck but didn't bite, he keep still and waited for her to get use to him being in her and when she moved her hip upward, he took that as his sign to move, he went slow, not wanting to harm his mate, and she was fine with that, for a little while.

" Faster. " She said.

And thats what Yoko did, he went as fast as could and she kept up with every thrust he gave, as he thrusted, he felt both of their climaxes coming and held back until she came first and as she did, he too came and they shouted each other's name, after saying his lover's name, Yoko bit down on her neck, breaking the skin, her blood coming out, but Yoko caught it and pulled away from her neck, as they came down from their climax.

They lay beside each other for a moment and then suddenly, the elevator jerked again and started to move again.

" Oh, that's not good. Quick, lets get dressed before this thing stops at the office. " Yoko said as he got up and quickly putted his out fit back on and helped Botan with hers and just as she put her hair up in it's usual pony tail, Yoko had turned back to his human form and wrapped his arms around his love.

" Are you alright? "

" Yes. Better then I've been in a long time. " She asnswered him and leaned back against him, but they let go as the elevator stopped and they waited for the doors to open.

When they did, they saw their friends and they were staring at them.

" Where have you guys been? " Koenma asked.

" We took the elevator and the stupid thing broken down us. How long have we been in there anyway? " Botan said/asked

" About 4 hours, it was taking you two so long to get here, that I decided to just have Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei deal with the demon. " Koenma replied to the ferry girl, noticing that her neck had a red color coming out of the neck of her black shirt, he reached out to to see what it was, but as he reached her shirt, he suddenly found another hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and forcing his hand away, a deep growl sounded around the friends and they saw Kurama with his eyes turning gold and silver bleeding through his blood red hair.

" Don't. Touch. Her. " He said through clinched teeth and his friends saw that his teeth was starting to turn into fangs, but his entire transformation stopped when Botan placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Kurama, calm down. He meant no harm, let him go. " She told him in a soft voice as she rubbed his shoulder.

" Fine. But if he touches you, tell me. " He replied, alot more calmer then earlier.

" Uhh, what exactly happened while you guys were in there? " Kuwabara asked as he saw what happened.

" Oh, just getting to know one another. " Botan answered, wanting to keep what happened a secret for awhile.

Kurama nodded his head, knowing that she would never hear the end of what Yusuke and Kuwabara had to say if they knew what really happened.

" Oh ok. Well since they have a demon to fry, why don't you two just go and do whatever. " Koenma said as he rubbed his wrist after Kurama let go.

" Well Mother invited Botan over for dinner after we came back from here. " Kurama said, " Guess we'll go there. " He continued.

" Hey how come your mom didn't invite any of us over for dinner?! " Yusuke complained/asked.

" It wasn't just me, she also said it would be nice if Kurama's **friends** came to dinner every now and then. Right Kurama. " Botan replied.

" Yes. I could tell her that your coming after you finish with the demon, but I'll tell her you had some errands to finish before coming over. "

" Hey Koenma, what kind of demon is it? " Yusuke asked.

" A small one thats causing mischief. "

" Is that all? Well I guess we're going to Kurama's house first. See ya Koenma. " Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara ran into the elevator.

" I suggest you quickly call you mother and let her know that Botan's not the only one coming over for dinner. " Koenma said as he turned around and left, leaving Kurama, Botan, and Hiei standing in front of the elevator doors.

Hiei looked at his two friends and turned to take the stairs, saying, " It's about time you two got together. " And continued to walk as Kurama pulled out his phone to call his mother and Botan blushing like crazy.

" Mother? Yes its me, The meeting is over. No we didn't get to know what to do...The elelvator broke down and we were there for 4 hours and now we're coming over...Yes mother Botan's coming and so are Yusuke and Kuwabara. I 'm not sure about Hiei. He'll probably come by...Yes mother..Alright...See you then. Bye, I love you mother. " Kurama said to his mother as he ended the call and put his phone back in his jean pocket.

" So she's been warned about our friends then? " Botan asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist as he did the same.

" Yes. Hopefully those two will behave themselves. " Kurama answered as they came off of the stairs, seeing that Yusuke and Kuwabara was already there.

" Nothing happened huh? " Yusuke started.

" Shut up Yusuke. " The love birds said, glaring at him and continued on their way to the portal to human world.

**here's ch. 4 hope you all like it :)**

**and as always, thank you DELA490, LOVELY123, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, JUST 2 DREAM OF YOU, AND CAMPIONSAYN for your reviews last chapter :)**

**And I'm sorry for the missed spelled words again, my spellcheck still ain't working :(**


	5. Chapter 5

KURAMA AND BOTAN, STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR

By: Panther

rating: m

pairing: Kurama&Botan

Summary: Botan is asked to bring Kurama to the Spirit World when he dosen't show up for another mission, they take the new elevator that has been placed for the spirit detectives to take when they have to be in the spirit world for missions. But as they get on and push the button to go up, the elevator stops.

_" Shut up Yusuke. " The love birds said, glaring at him and continued on their way to the portal to human world._

--

As the group came out, they noticed that they had ended up in front of Kurama's house.

" Well that saves us the walk. " Yusuke said as Kurama led the way to his front door and knocked.

" Why are you knocking on the door for Kurama? " Kuwabara asked his friend.

" I don't want to scare mother by our sudden appearance. I've done it before and mother nearly had a heart attack. " Kurama answered his friends question jokingly.

" Oh. " Kuwabara replied as the door opened and they saw a woman in her early 40's with dark hair and wear an appron around her waist and a dish towl in her hands, and she was smiling a kind smile at the group which they returned.

" Hello everyone. " Shiori greeted the group.

" Mother, this is Yusuke, you met him when you were in the hospital, and this is Kuwabara. " Kurama introduced his friends.

" Aren't you forgetting someone? " His mother asked as she pointed behind the group.

Kurama turned and saw his other friend, " Oh I didn't know you were coming Hiei. Mother this my other friend Hiei. You've heard me mention his name few times.

" Hello Hiei. Nice to meet you. " Shiori replied, she already greeted the other two.

" Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Minimino. The fox here dosen't stop talking about how nice his mother is. " Hiei replied in a surprisingly kind voice and a small smile, which caused a cold chill to go down his friends backs.

" Well don't just stand out here in the cold. Come in here and get some food in you. "

Swish!!

And Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone.

" You said the magic word mother. Those two eat continusly. " Kurama said as he, Botan, Hiei, and Shiori went inside and sat down at the table and got what they could before Yusuke or Kuwabara ate it all.

Dinner went well, if you don't count the food flying over the table that is, when dinner was over, Yusuke and Kuwabara, surprisingly, helped clean up the mess that they had made and then Shiori went to the kitchen and brought out, some ice cream ( It can be any flavor ya'll want it to be;) ), and then it was Hiei's turn to make a mess, because everyone knew how he just loved ' sweet snow. '

After another mess was clean, which Hiei didn't help with, naturally, the group left, minus Kurama and Botan and Shiori, saying they had to go do what their boss ordered them to do, but didn't say what.

When the others left, Kurama turned to his human mother, " Mother. " he said.

" Yes dear. " she replied.

" Is it alright for Botan to stay tonight? It is rather late out and her home is quite a long way from here. " He asked.

" Of course she can stay here! " Shiori said excitedly.

" Thank you mother/Shiori. " Both Kurama and Botan replied as Kurama led the way up to his room and when he heard his mother's door open and close, he gave Botan a wink and they went to bed, in each other's arms and made up for the lost time when they didn't get to snuggle with the other and went to sleep.

A while later, the door opened and Shiori came in and smiled as she saw that her son and, hopefully future daughter-in-law, Botan asleep in the others arms and quietly closed the door back, already planning the, hopefully near furture, wedding for her son and mentally making little outfits for their childern.

**THE END!**

**And as always, thank you DELA490, LOVELY123, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, JUST 2 DREAM OF YOU, CAMPIONSAYN, AND FLAME55 for your reviews last ch. and others for this ch. and I'm sorry again if there are any misspelled words, my spellcheck still ain't working :(**


End file.
